A Whole New World
by WhiteMage2
Summary: An average male finds a note which takes him to the Slayers world.
1. The Note

A/N: This is my first Slayers fic so it's bound to be bad. Since I already know this, it is useless to tell me so in a review. On the other hand, if you think this is great, tell me in a review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers, Slayers Next, Slayers Try, or any of its components, somebody else does. If one of them ever goes on sale, tell me so and maybe I'll buy it with the help of some authors. It would be nice to be able to skip writing disclaimers and just say: Hey, I'm one of those authors who chipped in to buy such and such. Anywayz, on with the fic.  
  
Chap 1: The note.  
  
He was an ordinary kid, nothing special. He didn't like school, he barely had passing grades (sometimes not even that) and didn't seem to fit in. He was moderately fit and in most cases totally boring. He stood out in no ways at all. He had no brothers or sisters and his mother was dead. His father was often at work and didn't see him for weeks on end sometimes. He was the most boring person ever. He had but two talents, he learned languages very well and he had a photographic memory. He picked up the entire French language while listening to a French couple who was visiting his town within an hour. Spanish, at school, was his best class because after hearing the teacher for one class, he "knew it all". But otherwise, he was nothing special. This is the story of what happened on a Thursday.  
  
It was Thursday, and he was on his way to school. He stopped off at the comic book store, Around The World Comics, to see what new was in. "What's in, Joe?" he asked. Joe just pointed over to the Japanese section. He walked on over, not caring whether he was late or not for school. There he saw his first Slayers comic, written in Japanese. He didn't usually come to the Jap section, but he had today just so he had something new to do (learn Japanese) during Spanish (Who cares about doing other classes' homework?) class. His teacher wouldn't mind, in fact she (the teacher) had asked the principal to put him in another class since he didn't need Spanish. (The principal had refused saying taking a year of Spanish was mandatory.) He picked up a copy of Slayers #1 and walked over to the counter. He paid $2.95 and continued on his way to school. He never got there.  
  
There was an alley beside the comic bookstore, towards the school. He often used it as a shortcut, so he could get there in time for his first class. While turning the page of the comic, a piece of paper fell out. It was an old sticky note. He picked it up and read it.  
  
"Hello you who have found this note.  
I have an offer for you. If you wish   
to read it say 'yes'."  
  
Thinking 'this is weird' he said it. The words on the paper changed.  
  
"Finder, do you find your life dull?  
Well I can change that. If you wish,  
you will be in another place. A   
place where dreams will come  
true. Certain talents will be   
added unto yours, so you  
will be prepared. This can be   
yours if you say: I so wish it."  
  
He continued walking while rereading the note. Talents? What does that mean? What would he have to be prepared for. Thinking it couldn't hurt to try (especially if it got him out of Algebra) he said it. Immediately the colors swirled around him. His skin changed color and he became animated. In fact the only thing that didn't seem to change was the comic book in his hand.  
  
A/N: I hate to leave you like that, but I have to go oil my guymelef unit and sharpen the spikes on certain torture devices. *Blood curdling scream.* Oops. Gotta go. That's one of my torture victims, and I don't want him to start feeling like it's all over for the torture. Well Please Review. 


	2. A New Beginning

A/N: Well, well, well. You're back. I thought so. Just had to read that next chapter, huh? Well here it is, R/R (Read and review).  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Slayers (Next, Try, etc) that includes the little action figures, though I don't use them in my story, anywayz, here's chap 2.  
  
Chap 2: A new beginning.  
  
When the colors finally stopped, our character (who shall remain nameless) opened his eyes. He was lying down on an uncomfortable bed. He had a backache and sleepy dust in his eyes. Getting up, he looked around. It was a plain room with only the bed, a window, and a small chair in a corner near the window. To him, it looked like a Middle Ages hotel room. Thanking whoever put the note in the comic for getting him out of Algebra, he opened the window and tried to squeeze out. Sadly, all he did was bang his head. Rubbing his head, he used his other hand to push out the window. Though the window was open, his hand still would not pass through. Swearing under his breath, he went over to the door. He opened it and used his hand to see if there were another barrier there as well. When he felt nothing, he exited his room, and walked down the hall, away from the stairs and towards a larger window. He passed 7 more rooms before he came to the window. Below he saw a market being set up. It seemed that wherever he was, it was just before sunrise. He listened to the noises of the street below, trying to discover which dialect was being spoken. He listen for about 5 seconds before he realized it was not any language he knew. "Great, just great. I'm in a Medieval hotel without any money, and no way to tell it to him. Just great. Some new beginning." He walked back to his room, entered (he had accidentally left it open) and sat on the chair. He looked out this window to see a considerable distance to the alley below. "What, no fire escape! What happens if there's a fire?! Well guess it makes sense since I couldn't get out of this window if I had to." He looked under the bed to see, to his amazement, a brown backpack. On it was a note.  
  
"Well finder, here is your new beginning.   
You are in a non-descript town in the  
Lion's Inn. Your room is already paid  
for, so you can leave this place now. I  
wanted you not to leave straight away,   
so I took the liberty of casting a spell   
on the window, preventing escape.   
In this bag you will find a bit of money,   
enough for some more food if you  
need it, but hopefully you won't. I sug-  
gest you travel with someone. Keep this  
bag with you. There are some useful things  
inside. - your friend.  
  
"This just gets better and better! Even my math class is better then this! Well actually maybe not. But that's not the point. I'm talking to myself. I've only got this bag and what I'm wearing to survive." Pushing his hand against his forehead and sliding it against his hair, he stood up. He picked up 'his' bag and exited through the door.  
  
He walked down the 3 flights of stairs (apparently the Lion's Inn had that many) and walked up to a desk, which someone was sitting at. He had dark brown hair, dirty skin, and was reading something. As our adventurer did not speak the tongue, he just took a glance, and continued towards the exit door.  
  
"Young man. Stop." the reader said without looking up. "I have something for you. The man who checked in, paid, gave me this and said 'I will not see you again, but someone who didn't come in, will exit. Give him this.' Not really understanding any of what he said, I took the note and used it as a book mark. Anyway, here it is." He held out another yellow sticky note.  
  
Muttering under his breath, our 'pioneer' grabbed the note. He strolled over to the stairs and sat on one. This note said:  
  
"Here is the last note you will  
Receive for quite some time.  
Keep it in you pack, and do  
not lose it for your life. Check  
on it before you sleep, for as  
the note you first got changed  
so may this one. Good luck."  
  
"More great news! This is wonderful! (I hope you know this is said sarcastically) Another note! Just what I need." He stuffed it in his pocket, slung the pack over his back, and walked out the door, into a new world.  
  
A/N: Who is the note writer? What are his motives? Why did he wish our 'hero': Good Luck? When am I going to give him a name? Find out next time in Chapter 3. 


	3. The Village and the First Night

A/N: Hello Fanfiction Readers!! I'm betting that by now, you're getting tired of the main character (and every other character except Joe) not having a name!! Well, I plan on giving him a name, I just have to find someone to say "Hi my name's such and such. What's yours?" Anywayz, here's the third chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any anime and that includes Slayers, so I don't own most of the cool characters in this story except the nameless one (He'll get a name!!) who I just made up.  
  
Chapter 3: The Village and the first night.  
  
Figuring the best way to learn the language (He didn't really understand what the reader said, all he understood was that the note was for him.) would be to find a restaurant (rather then say a tavern where everybody speaks gobbledygook because they're drunk.) and sit down. He would just point to something randomly on the menu, and watch another couple. He would then eat his meal, pay, and leave. Then to make sure he memorized it correctly, he would try and speak with someone, say some man who was selling something at the market. The only problem was that he couldn't find out where a restaurant was, without asking directions, and he didn't know the language, because he hadn't gone to restaurant, because he needed directions (this repeats for quite sometime, so let's just skip this area). Taking his chances, he walked to his left. He learnt a couple of words on the way. (Such as Fish, because a fisherman kept yelling FISH, FISH, and waving it in front of him.) He soon found out that the village was circular and had 1 exit to the west and one to the east. As he didn't want to leave the village yet, he had passed them. But once past the east gate exit/entrance, he soon arrived back at the hotel. When he saw the hotel again, he turned around and started walking towards the east gate. It was already about midday and he wanted to be in another village by nightfall. (He was hoping the next village he went to would have a restaurant.) He waved to the guards on the turrets on each side of the gate as he passed through, and continued on. The ground beneath his feet had been ground down by other travelers into a dirt path. The path didn't seem to go anywhere, and he traveled most of the day, seeming to go nowhere. Just as the sun was setting, he could see, far off in the distance, a city or large town. Knowing that even if he ran, he would not be able to get there in time, he sighed and took off his pack.   
  
He looked inside his pack hoping to find something he could use for a tent. Amazingly, he found 4 expandable wooden sticks and 3 folded blankets. He pushed the sticks into the ground and tied one blanket to the tops of them. Another he put under the 'tent' and laid down on it. He then pulled the other blanket over his legs and , obeying the note, looked at it in the setting sunlight.  
  
"You probably haven't figured out the  
language yet, even with your talents.  
Sorry, if you didn't get to the next  
town, but I have left some blankets  
and expandable wood for you to make  
a makeshift tent with. When you get  
to the next town, go to the Eagle's Eye.  
It's a tavern that does some foods for   
you to eat. Point to the 3rd thing down  
on the left side of the menu. Eat only  
The right half of the plate. Stay there.  
A man will come up to the table; he  
has already paid for your meal, and  
wants you to follow him. Do so.   
Sleep well, finder.  
  
The note ended there. Might as well, he thought. I sure would like that free meal. Well, good night, giver, he thought as he fell to sleep.  
  
A/N: Not much of a ending for a chap, but it's an appropriate place to do so, just as he falls to sleep. Now I know you're all disappointed, thinking "I was so sure he would get a name for this guy in this chap, and he didn't!". I'm sorry. I know that doesn't make it better, but just think of it this way: "Maybe in the next chap, he'll get a name." Anyway, that's the end of the third Chapter. 


	4. Our Character's Name

A/N: This is the chapter you've been waiting for….I this chapter, I plan on giving our super guy a name!!!! ~~~~(Go squigglies, sorry, but I am now really interested in squigglies thanks to Digi-riven!!!) Anywayz, where I left off, our hero was sleeping…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't any of the Slayers stuff, so don't ask me if I do….. I do own our nameless character though, who will receive a name hopefully within this chapter, hopefully…  
  
Chapter 4: Our Character's Name  
  
The morning light streamed through the small holes in the top blanket and in to his eyes. Blinking as he woke, he stretched. Pulling some bread out from the pack, he ate his breakfast. He put the 'tent' back in the backpack, and started on towards the village, which, in the spirit of our main character, shall remain nameless.  
  
It took him about ¾ of an hour to reach the village. As he didn't need to go to the restaurant until lunchtime (noon), he decided to wander. He didn't wander to far from the gate he had entered, not wishing to leave the area, less it get to late. Around 10:30, he got so bored, he started thinking about school. Spanish, he thought, my best class. Algebra, stupid Algebra; what person likes algebra?!? History, BORING!!! This continued for some time. About an hour later, he decided to 'read and walk'. He pulled out his Slayers Comic (he still hadn't lost it!!) and started to read it. A red headed girl bashing some blonde guy with a sword on the head. Stupid girl, he thought, that guy could swipe off her head! Looking up at the sky, he put the comic away and walked toward the restaurant he had seen earlier. (He had know it was a restaurant because of the swing sign with a plate and a picture of a beer mug on it.)  
  
He picked a table close to the entrance/exit. When the waiter arrived, he pointed to the third thing on the menu. The waiter lifted an eyebrow, but nodded and walked away. Within 5 minutes (Wow fast service!!), the waiter returned with an orange-red drink and a plate of gray goo with a spoon. The waiter quickly walked away, apparently from the smell. (Think of the worst thing you ever smelled. Now multiply that by 5. That's what it smelled like around that goo.) Grabbing the spoon, he scooped up a spoonful. Plunging it into his mouth he took his first bite. It tasted of newspaper. He ate the right half as quickly as possible. He didn't even think of trying the drink, scared of its taste.  
  
~~'-'~~ (Oh the squigglies!!!)  
  
After he was finished, he dropped the spoon into the goop and pushed it away. Immediately a man appeared from out of the shadows. "Come with me." he said with perfect English. Obeying the note, our adventurer stood up and followed him.  
  
~~-~~ (Squigglies!!! Oh Squigglies!!!)  
  
Our hero followed our shadow man down a dark alley and into a room at the end of it. A candle lamp hung down form the center of the room. A dark table and two chairs were in the center of the room. "Sit." He sat down on the chair facing the exit. "I am Zantric. What is your name, finder?"  
  
"Cavour, William Cavour. Were you the one who wrote the note?"  
  
"No, I'm not. I do know who did though."  
  
"Who is it? Tell me about him, or her."  
  
"Well….."  
  
A/N: Yes, I know that was a short chapter, but at least you got to know this guy's name!!!! William Cavour. That made the entire chapter worth while, didn't it? I thought so. Well please review this chap, as well as any other chapter you've read!!!! ~~~~~WhiteMage. (GO SQUIGGLIES!!!!) 


	5. The Slayers Cast

A/N: Hello Fanfiction peoples!!!! Sorry about all those squigglies ~~~~~ (Yeah the Squigglies) but it's fun. If you're an author, try doing it in a story, It makes you cwazy!!!! Anywayz, this is the 5th chapter, and I'm going to try and make it longer then my other chapters, so here I go….  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Slayers stuff. This includes names, characters, and anything else. Blah, Blah, Blah. I also do not own the idea of the Squigglies, that's Digi-riven.  
  
Chapter 5: The Slayers Cast  
  
"Well, I would love to tell you, but that goes against the rules of the game." Zantric said.  
  
"What game?!?" William (gosh that feels weird. A character with a name!!!) spoke.   
  
"Uhhh, forget that last bit…." Zantric asked. "Listen the reason you were brought here was to stop a certain event from happening. We can't tell you what it is, but you have to do it. To do so, you have to join a certain group."  
  
"What group?"  
  
Zantric looked at William's bag. "What's that?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, that. That's a souvenir from Earth. It's a comic book."  
  
Zantric jumped forward and grabbed it, then pulled himself back to his seat. He looked at it for a moment, and then said, "This could have ruined everything. I shall have to get rid of it." He then stood up, opened a glass door in the candle lamp, and set the comic book aflame. (BURN, BURN, BURN!!! (That was for the Dilandau fans, even though he's not in this fic!))   
  
"Hey, that's mine!!!"  
  
"Be quiet! Do you know what would have happened had the group seen this? They would have become highly suspicious of you, and wasting thoughts on you could put them in danger. Such as a unseen ambush, one of them might have spotted had they not been thinking of you."  
  
"Oh, fine. Where's this group?"  
  
"They will be arriving in 3 days. In fact, they will eat at the very restaurant you ate at today. For those three days, you will learn our language and a bit about our history, so you can understand what's going on. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes. But do I have to take History? That was one of the reasons I left!!!"  
  
"If you want to live, it would be nice to understand some things about your environment."  
  
"Okay, fine."  
  
"Then lets get started."  
  
~~()~~ (GOOO SQUIGGLIES, GO!!!!)  
  
It took him about 3 hours (Wow, that's a long time for our talented friend!!) to learn the language, but it took him a long time just to get the basics of the history of this place. In fact, it took him the entire rest of the time.   
  
"You're ready. Go back to the restaurant. Pick the table closest to the kitchen. Here, it's some more money. You'll be there for a while. Now get going, and good luck!!!"  
  
While on his way, he couldn't stop thinking "Why will I need more money then last time? I only need to buy one meal. A meal here can't be that expensive!" When he arrived, he took Zantric's advise and sat as close to the kitchen as possible. He was given a menu. He looked at the third thing to see what it said: Slop. Well that explains it, he thought, I was eating Slop. Anyway, what about this? Fish Platter sounds good, and maybe some water to drink. "Waiter," he said aloud, "I'd like the Fish Platter with a glass of water to drink." The waiter nodded and entered the kitchen. Just as he entered the kitchen, William heard the door of the restaurant slam open.  
  
"NO GOURRY!!!! I GET THAT TABLE AND YOU GET THAT TABLE!!!!!" A red headed girl shouted to the blonde haired man, as she ran over to the table William was sitting at. "Hey!! Punk, get away from my table!" she said to William. Suddenly William remembered where he recognized these two. Those two people from the comic book!! To bad he hadn't learned the Japanese language in time to find out what their names were.  
  
"We can share can't we? I'm just taking up this area! It's not like you're going to eat that much!"  
  
"HEY WAITER," She shouted. "BRING ME 3 OF EVERYTHING OF THE RIGHT SIDE OF THE MENU, AND MAKE IT SNAPPY!!!"  
  
Maybe she is going to eat that much, he thought.  
  
"AND I'LL HAVE THE SAME!!!" The man said as he plonked down on the table opposite William's. Just as he finished saying it, a rock man, and a shrimpy black-haired girl entered the establishment.   
  
"I'll have a cup of coffee." The rock man said.  
  
"And I'll have some Chicken Salad!!!" the wimpy looking girl said.   
  
The two of them sat together at a table close to the blonde-haired man. "Uhh, sir. I was wondering, are you together?" William asked the rock man.   
  
"Oh, pardon me. Yes, we're a group. It's just some of us eat more then others. By the way, I'm Zelgadis. And you are?"  
  
"I'm William. Would it be alright if I sat with you. I think the red haired girl needs the table all to herself." William replied.  
  
"If it's alright with Amelia, we would love to share your company."  
  
"It's fine by me." Amelia said.  
  
William picked up his bag, and moved over to Z and A's table. "Thank you," William said. Just then, the chef and 3 or 4 waiter came in, over piled with food on their arms. The waiters carefully put the plates on the blonde-haired man's and the red-haired girl's tables. "Here is your meal." They walked back into the kitchen. The blonde-haired man's and the red-haired girl's eyes grew starry as they saw their meals. They plunged in, eating at rates William found horrifying. "How can they eat like that?!?!" He thought to himself. The waiter then reentered the eating area with the coffee, Fish Platter, water, and Chicken Salad.  
  
"Your bill, sir." The waiter said.  
  
"You may want to wait for that." Zelgadis replied. "They may want desert."  
The waiter picked up the bill, and looked terribly scared as he walked back into the kitchen. William guessed that he told the rest of the kitchen staff about this, because a moment later he heard screams.  
  
William's only thought was, I don't blame them.  
  
~~-~~-~~(Well, that's the end, for the squigglies in this chapter!!!)~~~~  
  
A/N: Yep, I'm ending the chap right there. I know it's a bad place to do so, but you got to meet the Slayers cast, so don't be to angry with me. Anywayz, something for you to think about: that goes against the rules of the game…" What does it mean? What game? What does it have to do with the note. Bye until the next chap…~~~~~~~~~~~WhiteMage~~~~~~~~~~~(Squigglies!!) 


	6. Leaving

A/N: Well, Fanfiction readers, let's review. William, who at the time was nameless, didn't like school. He finds a note, which takes him to the anime world. He finds this world has a different language. He receives the pack, and journeys on to the next city. There he is met by a man who knows his language. We find out William's name. William, after learning the language meets the Slayers in a restaurant…..  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers (period) Don't ask me if I do, because I don't, so there.  
  
Chap 6: Leaving   
  
Amelia, hearing only the sounds of Lina and Gourry eating, decided to tell the story of them to William. (She added a lot of stuff about Justice.) She didn't get any farther then their names, because Lina jumped on the table just then to grab Amelia's Chicken Soup.   
  
"Miss Lina!!! That was mine!! You have done an injustice!!!"  
  
Lina only replied with "BURRRRRPPPPPP!!!!" before she rushed to Gourry's table hoping to get some of his food…  
  
Zelgadis ignored it all, and William tried to follow his example. He didn't succeed. Finally, Lina and Gourry finished their food (that included desert) and paid. The cast stood up to leave, but Zelgadis paused a moment. "William, would you care to join us?"  
  
Seeing this was what he was supposed to do, he replied with. "I would enjoy to keep company with you."  
Lina decided to step in.  
  
"But only if you can give us something. Do you have anything valuable?"  
  
"LINA!!!" The group shouted at her (Except Amelia who said Ms. Lina!!!)  
  
"It was just a joke." But from the way the group kept looking at her, William didn't believe her.  
  
~~~~~~~~ ( I had to put the Squigglies somewhere!!!!)  
  
At this time, Gourry stepped up to William and started talking. (As Gourry isn't really all that smart, he didn't have very much to say.) William nodded from time to time, but really he was trying to figure out where they were going. "Anyway," said Gourry . "we have to go back to the hotel to pick up Filia and Xellos, and hope they didn't destroy it." William heard only that last part, and thought, that's the most useful thing you could have said. And probably the only thing useful you'll ever say the way you seem to be. Finally they arrived at the hotel. Gourry, the only one stupid enough to go in, and not wait for them (Xellos and Filia) to come out, entered the hotel. William, not understanding the danger, almost followed him, but Zelgadis pushed him back.  
  
"If you don't want to look stupid, I suggest you stay where you are, unless you plan to back up." Zelgadis whispered to William.  
  
"NAMAGOMI!!!!" Someone yelled from inside. Then there was a crash as something heavy hit the wall. A moment later, Gourry was seen again, as he was thrown out the window by someone inside. "I'LL GET YOU, YOU EVIL ------!!!!!!" A moment later, William felt a tug on his left. As William turned his head, he saw a tall purple-haired man with a staff. He was also hovering about 5 feet off the ground. Just then, an extremely angry women with long blonde hair rushed out of the hotel. "THERE YOU ARE!!!!" William suddenly noticed that she was rushing at him with a mace. William ran to his right, hoping that such a huge thing must be unwieldy and might miss him. Luckily though, William found she wasn't aiming for him, but the purple-haired man. "GOTCHA!!!" She shouted as she swung the mace. She missed. The purple man had disappeared.   
  
"Over here, Filia." The purple man said. William looked up to see him yet again above him and to his left. Filia shrieked and charged yet again. Just then Lina intervened. "FILIA!!!! What are you doing!!!!" Filia slowed to a stop.   
  
"It's all that monster's fault." William noticed she said monster with menace. "He wrote on my face!!! He drew a mustache and goatee on my face!! It took me hours to scrub it off!!! And while I was scrubbing he hid mace-sama!!! When I found it, I looked for Namagomi. He was going to feel the pain I felt!!! And that's when…"  
  
"We get the point, Filia." Zelgadis said. "I hope you understand, you'll have to pay for the damages??"  
  
At this point, Filia sputtered. "But it's his.."  
  
"Miss Filia.. Did Xellos actually damage anything?" Amelia asked.  
  
"Well, no, not exactly."   
  
"Did you?"  
  
"Sort of. But I wouldn't have, except for…"  
  
"Well as you did all the damage, in the name of Justice, you should have to pay for it!!!"  
  
Grumbling all the way, Filia reentered the hotel. Through the broken window, William was able to see her go up to the frightened manager; he was cowering behind a table; and pay him for the damages. When Filia returned to the group, she glared at Xellos, who was currently making weird faces at Lina behind her back. "Let's get on our way." Lina said. The group nodded, except Xellos, who didn't do anything. William didn't think Xellos really cared what happened, as long as something bad happened or someone became angry. William couldn't have been more correct, and Xellos had plans for him……  
  
A/N: Yep, I'm cutting this chapter short. It seemed best right there. They're about to leave, and you find out Xellos has plans for William… The real question is, What plans? And How did he know about William, so he could make those plans? OoO spooky. Bye. ~~~~~ WhiteMage. (SQUIGGLIES!!) 


	7. The Slayers' Thoughts

A/N: I'd like to apologize for a mistake in the last chapter. Lina did not rush over and eat a Chicken Soup Amelia had ordered, but a Chicken Salad. Second, I'd like to thank all of those who have reviewed my story more then twice. The Squigglies salute you. Also I would like to add that those of you who don't understand chess, may have a bit of a problem with this chapter. Anywayz, here's chapter 7!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you've ever seen on television. This includes Slayers.   
  
Chapter 7: The Slayer's (including William) thoughts  
  
William could feel that Xellos was watching him, and that why he was watching him was deviously evil, and that he would feel the brunt of it. Understanding this, William tried to avoid Xellos whenever possible, but all that caused was for him to see was Xellos at every turn. William finally found the answer: he stayed near Filia. Filia felt obvious enraged when she saw the monster (William couldn't figure out what she meant by monster. Xellos looked human to him.) and so when the dude with the staff looked at William, Filia mistook it for looking at her, and went over and 'knocked some sense into him' with her mace. He couldn't stay near Filia for to long though, because this method kept traveling at a slow pace.   
  
Xellos knew what William had to do. And it was his mission to stop it. All he had to do was distract him at a crucial part in the game, and BAM, check mate. (This next bit has a lot to do with chess.) Zel was obviously a rook (castle); Gourry a knight; Filia, a bishop; Lina, the queen; and William a bishop and himself, an enemy knight. William and Lina were both next to the King. If Xellos could just find out who the king was (By watching either William or Lina), Xellos would position himself to get the King in Check. Xellos found it would be easier to annoy William then Lina. Lina was already prepared against Xellos, and had been in the game too long. She had probably been moved away from the king. But William was new to the contest, he would not have moved far. Xellos must reposition himself closer to William, and thus closer to the Sovereign Ruler. (King.)  
  
~~~^_^~~~ (Squigglies rule!!!!)  
  
Lina didn't really get William. He obviously didn't get along with Xellos (neither did she) and so wasn't bad, but seemed ignorant of the world, like Gourry, thus making him an idiot. Also, he didn't seem all that valuable. He didn't look rich, he didn't carry anything valuable, and he wouldn't let anyone near his pack. Maybe William had something valuable in there!!! How to get it though? Hmmmm.  
  
  
Gourry didn't understand. Who was that guy who was following them? He must be a spy!!! What's a spy? Wanting the answer to his question, he asked Lina, who promptly hit him over the head. Gourry continued thinking; what was I thinking about? Oh Yeah!! The following dude!!! Hey! Where's my Sword of Light?!?! He must have stolen it!!! And that stone dude must be helping him, and look he's (Zel) carrying a sword!! That must be mine! I'll wait until night and get it back!!  
  
Filia: Why does that monster keep staring at me!?! I'll club him with mace-sama if he stares at me another minute!! Oh, man, he stopped! And I really wanted to hit him!! I wonder if that William is working with him? Maybe he's a monster in disguise!?!! Oh, I need some tea!!! Maybe William has some in that bag on his back!! I'll go ask him. (She goes and asks him. He replies no, and she goes back to her place in the group.) Man!! He had no tea!! I wonder what he does have in that bag. It has to be something important. Maybe it's an item that proves he's a monster!!! If I can prove to the group he's a monster, they'll have to get rid of him!! Just like they got rid of Xellos… Wait a second, They never did get rid of him!!! Humans can be so stupid sometimes, especially Gourry. You just know Gourry going to do something stupid. It's assured. We haven't eaten since lunch, and he hasn't done anything stupid for about 3 hours. Gosh, I hope it isn't to bad.   
Amelia: Oh, maybe Mr William is warrior of Justice!!! Oh, Justice, the heart and soul of a people who are good!!! Justice shall overcome all. Justice (this goes on for sometime before it gets back to the group…) It's a good thing I travel with Ms. Lina who takes me where Justice is most needed. I hope I can covert Gourry to a Swordsman of Righteousness and Goodness!!! We will battle evil until (this continues a bit longer…) Mr. William though, I wonder what he thinks of Justice? I hope he is not an instrument of Evil and Cruelty here to convert us to wickedness!! Otherwise I would have to use the Hammer of Justice and smash him into niceness!!!  
  
Zelgadis: I wonder what everyone else is thinking. I hope they're thinking of setting up camp. It's getting dark, and I need a cup of coffee!! Maybe right here. It isn't that far from that stream over there, and it would be nice to be able to take a bath. While I'm having a cup of coffee, I should offer one to William. He looks like he needs a good cup of coffee. I can smell the beans now. Oh, I need some coffee. Oh no, it looks like Gourry is trying to think. That could cause trouble. I better talk with Gourry when we stop. Why is he eyeing my sword like that? Oh, no, I think he's going to challenge me to a sword fight. (Puts hand on sword.) I better keep a good grip on this so I'm prepared. Maybe William and I can talk some sense into him.  
  
Gourry (again): My gosh, he knows I'm watching him!! Oh look, he's taken a hold on my sword!!! That villain!! How dare he hold a family heirloom like that!! Whose family heirloom was it again? Oh yeah!! My family!! What's an heirloom? Oh that's right!! A thingy that's been passed down from generation to generation. Whose family was it again? Oh right. My family…  
  
They stopped about five minutes later (not to far from the stream) and started to set up camp.   
  
A/N: You can guess what's going to happen next. If you can't well then I can leave you in suspense. Please Review!! (Oh by the way their were 1125 words in this chapter.) 


	8. Reactions

A/N: I'd like to apologize to all of you who don't like Squigglies. I will no longer mention them within the stories. Also, I would like to dedicate this chapter to CrimsonFire, who has given me the most reviews so far, and Digi-riven, who gave me the first review for this story, and the idea for the Squigglies. I'd also like to inform you that this chapter is going to start off like normal, but from time to time, to make it make sense, I'm going to reveal certain Character's thoughts, mainly Gourry's. (This chapter is one of the reasons that this story is rated PG-13.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers, though I'm sure it would be interesting if I did own the rights to it, though if I did, CrimsonFire would probably steal them from me. Anywayz, here's the next chapter!!  
  
Chapter 8: Reactions  
  
After making camp, Lina noticed that Gourry could not keep his eyes of Zelgadis and William (except when they glazed over in confusion.). He openly stared at them with suspicious. In fact, Gourry didn't even take his eyes off them to eat!!! Xellos disappeared sometime after Lina and Amelia went to sleep. Zelgadis didn't even take a bath in the stream because of Gourry's intense staring. Zelgadis took first watch. Gourry didn't even go to sleep.   
  
Gourry: He was hoping I would go to sleep. Yeah that's it. And then he was going to steal my sword!! Oh, wait a second, he's already got that. Uhhh. Well, he was going to uhm do something bad!! Yeah really bad!!! And as a swordsman, it is my duty to protect people in the name of Justice, no wait that's Amelia. Well then, DRAGON SLAVE!! Oh, wait that's Lina. Oh gosh, what am I to do? Sore wa himttsu desu. No, that's Xellos. Gosh, I've got to bash him with my mace. NO, NO, NO, that's Filia. Gourry, just keep your mind on the sword. Okay, now get up. (Gets up.) Now walk away from Zelgadis.. (Turns away and walks a few steps) Now get him!!! (Runs towards Zelgadis and promptly falls over William.)   
  
"Oh, Gourry! I was sleeping." William groaned.  
  
"Ah ha!!! Trying to attack me in the dark. Well though I was unprepared for that, I will still win!!!"  
  
"Gourry, what are you doing??!?" Zelgadis asked. "Or shall I say trying to do?"  
  
"Return my sword to me, and I shall show you!!!"  
  
"GOURRY!!! THIS IS MY SWORD!!!!"  
  
Suddenly Gourry remembered who Zelgadis was and whose sword that was. "Oh, yeah. But who is this, who ambushed me in the dark. (Snore heard from William.) "See!! That's probably some secret message to bandits who are at this moment about to attack us!!!" Just as he finished speaking, a man in a brown large hat, and wearing a cape of a similar color, appeared from the dark. "Gourry…"  
  
"See!!! SEE!!"  
  
"GOURRY!! THAT'S ZANGULUS!!!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"YES!!!"  
  
Lina sat up. "If you guys don't all go to sleep right now, I'm going to Dragon Slave your @$$!!!!! Zangulus, Gourry, Zelgadis, and William immediately fell asleep. (Except for Zangulus, who moved over by a tree, sat down and tipped his hat over his eyes, before falling to sleep.)   
  
Xellos wasn't wasting his time sleeping. Zellas had charged him to slow the group down. Xellos had left immediately and gone to the nearest bandit camp. He appeared as a peddler. When the bandits captured him, he 'exchanged his life for information about other travelers'. The bandits then took that information, and left.  
  
Gourry awoke with a start. Gourry's thoughts: William is a spy!! I know it!! I'm sure that snore was a code signal. (What's that again?) Who can I trust with this?!? I know Gourry!!! He's too stupid to understand, but he's a great swordfighter!! I'll go get him. (Starts to get up. Looks around.) Where is he? William must have killed him and hid his body!?! William killed and buried me!!! So this is what it's like to be dead. I guess my body is buried, but my spirit is still able to look around!! I've got to warn Lina and Zelgadis, before he kills them first!! I mean next!!! Gosh, Gourry's stupid!!! Wait a second I'm Gourry!! Lina, how dare you say that in your sleep!! Wait, maybe she's in on it!!! Wait, she can't be in on it, can she?!?   
  
Just then, someone walked up and knocked him unconscious. When Gourry finally awoke, he, Lina, Zangulus, Zelgadis, Amelia, and Filia where tied up in a semi circle. Gourry: I knew it!! I knew it!!! William is a traitor!  
  
Zangulus: Ha Gourry!! If we escape, we spar.  
  
Zelgadis: This is so wrong!! How inconsiderate can these bandits be?!?! Not giving coffee to prisoners when they awaken!!! Oh, they'll pay for that!!  
  
Amelia: William is probably out there using Justice to come to our rescue!!!  
  
Lina: (Whose hands are tied up and a bandit's extremely stinky sock in her mouth) If I could talk, I Dragon Slave them so bad, so bad that they'd rather be gay men in a world full of straight women!!!!  
  
Unbeknownst to them, William was having much greater difficulties. The bandits, after opening his pack, found nothing. (William was as surprised as they were.)   
  
"Where's all the money, boy!!! Give it to us, and we'll be lenient and make it a shorter death, and not such a painful torture as we'd like." William would have replied, but they too had stuffed his mouth like Lina's. "What? An quiet one, eh? Well, we can fix that."  
  
(A restaurant, quite a distance from Lina and Co.) Xellos was quietly sipping some tea. "Ahhh, the smell of sweet hot tea. It tastes like liquid fire upon my tongue."  
  
Just then the waiter appeared. "Sir, you've had TWELVE cups of tea, and we would like to know when you're going to pay."  
  
"Sore wa himttsu desu!!!"  
  
(The Bandit's Hideout) "AHHHHHHHH!!!!!" The muffled screams tore through the sock as William screamed in utter pain. If Xellos had been there, it would have been a buffet.  
  
A/N: First of all, I'd like to apologize for all the mistakes there are in this chapter. Second, I would like you to think about the following questions: Will William escape? Will Xellos stop drinking tea and go save his 'companions'? (Probably not, that would be against orders. Plus we're talking about Xellos here!! Chances of him rescuing anybody, zip.) Why did Zellas want to slow down the Slayers? Why did Zangulus appear? (Well, actually, we already know that. (HINT: CHALLENGE GOURRY!!!) ) Anywayz, hope you enjoyed… Please review!!! 


	9. Rescue

A/N: I would like to apologize for the word himttsu in the last chapter… It was meant to be himitsu, but my spell check kept messing up. By the way, This chapter has little to do with our main character, regretfully. Also, I'm going to explain Zelgadis and his reaction to William in this chapter. I would also like to dedicate this chapter to the Squigglies… It has been a difficult thing for them… not being in my newest chapters…. Anywayz, here is my chapter…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers. NO!!! I DON'T OWN SLAYERS!!!! THAT'S RIGHT!!! It would be cool if I did, but I don't, so forget about it. Just forget it and start reading this chapter… GO ON and READ IT!!!!  
  
Chapter 9: The Rescue  
  
(Where we left off….) The muffled screams tore through the sock as William screamed in utter pain. If Xellos had been there, it would have been a buffet.  
  
Gourry, who had fallen asleep, suddenly awoke. "Huh? What's that?"  
  
Lina would have replied but her mouth was still 'socked'. Still her eyes told Gourry, "Gourry, if my hands weren't tied, I would slap you so hard that stars wouldn't be enough to show the pain you felt!!!"  
  
Zangulus, luckily was not socked, and spoke up. "Don't worry I'm sure we shall be rescued!"  
  
Gourry replied, "Why do we need rescuing?" (Grumbling and loud mumbling heard from Lina's direction.) As the mumbling slightly decreased, the large wooden door near Lina (Which just happened to be fire red) slammed open. The doors, which barely missed Lina's left arm, were so fast in opening that the wind created from knocked the socks out of everybody's mouth (literally, except for William's, who was too far away.) Lina, instead of screaming at Gourry, or casting a spell, as expected, looked to see who had entered.  
  
"Martina, my love!!! I knew you would come for me!!" Zangulus shouted.  
  
"Zangulus, my love, you are only one reason I'm here. The other is to kill Lina Inverse!!!" Martina replied. Martina looked at Lina Inverse with a cruel smile. Hello, Lina. Oh, look you dropped this!! Here you go!! Martina then picked up one of the socks that had flown away and stuffed it in Lina's mouth. "Now that's better. I hear shouting is bad for your health. And guess what!!! I've learned to cast a Fireball through the graciousness of Zoamelgustar so now I'm going to use it. FIREBALL!!!" She shouted pointing at a guard. "FIREBALL!!! FIREBALL!!!" She shrieked as she shot the remaining guards. "See Lina Inverse? I can cast a spell!!! See, see!!"  
  
"That's wonderful, my love!! Absolutely wonderful, but could you help me undo these ropes?!?" Zangulus said interrupting her before she would say something else. (Zangulus was actually horrified, wondering what would happen should she learn any other spells. He hoped that the spell wouldn't affect his life at all.)   
  
"Of course, my dear." Martina walked over to Zangulus and cut his ropes with the Howling Sword. "Here, love muffin. I got this from some guy guarding a room marked NOT A TORTURE CHAMBER. He didn't seem to know what it was so I Fireballed him and took it from him, for you…"  
  
"Good. Good." Zangulus was now ignoring Martina. He walked over to a guard and took a sword. "Gourry, I free you. Here, have a sword. Now let's fight!!!"  
  
"Oh, no, no, no, no, no. A sword fight wouldn't be interesting enough, just by itself!! Let's add a pawn. "  
  
Zelgadis realized what was going on. "NOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
Xellos stepped out from the darkness. "Why not? You moved pawns Martina and Zangulus, while we only moved a knight, me. So my team still has a piece to play. And here it is…" From the open doors, a roar was heard. A black shadow could be seen just outside. "Oh, Lina Inverse, I'm sorry but it's a pity you can't join this round. You're to far away on the board. Tsk, tsk, tsk. The King must be regretting that now."  
  
Lina looked at him questioningly. CRASH!!! The sound came from the shadow. BOOOOMMMM!!!!!! The shadow moved forward. "XELLOS!!!!" Gourry rushed at him with his sword. But, when Xellos teleported just beyond his reach, Xellos realized, "The knight moves 2 by 1!!! He wasn't attacking me!!! He's attacking the pawn!!!!" And so he was. Gourry was running into the shadows. "I don't know what Zelgadis and Xellos are talking about but….uhhh, Yeah!!!!" Zangulus, not to be outdone by Gourry, also rushed forward. The shadow lurched into the light of the chamber. It was a dragon.  
  
"HOWLING SWORD, PART TWO!!!" Zangulus yelled as he approached the huge reptile.  
  
"FIREBALL!!!" Martina shouted as Gourry and Zangulus thrust their swords at the dragon. The dragon, distracted by Martina's fireball, bellowed with pain as the swords entered his heart and lung.  
  
"OHHHH, THAT TASTES SO GOOOOODD!!!!!!" Xellos said as he reveled in the pain. "Well, Zelgadis. It's your turn again. Your knight corners my pawn. One of your pawn, without moving, blocks one of my pawns moves, and another of your pawns, finishes my pawn. Myself, the knight, takes advantage and gains a better position on the board, by a delicious meal, I might add. Your swordsmen are quite good cooks. I'll see you all later."  
  
Gourry, Zangulus, and Martina (with reluctance) released the rest of the Slayers. Lina asked the thing which was on everybody's mind. "Zelgadis, what's going on?!?!"  
  
A/N: The chess match continues… Hmmm… who are the kings that are maneuvering the Slayers and their opponents around?? Is William really all that important? When are they going to rescue him? Will they even do so? Why does Xellos act the way he does, even though he's the enemy? Where are Gourry and Lina going to find a restaurant? Find out in the next chapter!! Please review. By the way, there are 989 words in this chapter. Anywayz, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Looking For William

A/N: Well, well, well. We now know why Zelgadis reacted to William the way he did. And Xellos as well. So how is Zel going to explain it all? Who are the other pieces? What about Martina and Zangulus? Is Martina really on their side? Well, Sore wa himitsu desu!!!! Also, If I ever said (wrote) that Zelgadis was anything other then a rook (castle), I apologize. He's supposed to be a rook. Anywayz, here's Chapter 10. CHAPTER 10!!! I would like to dedicate this Chapter to Chichirui and CrimsonFire, the two people who have given me the most help on this story (Apart from the squigglies!! They have really helped!!! Just kidding (I hope you realized that!!)!!!) Anywayz, hope you enjoy!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except William, Joe, and the plot to this story. I do not own Slayers in any way, shape, or form, so forget about it….   
  
Chapter 10: Looking for William  
  
"Well, Zelgadis!!! What does all this mean!?!" Lina screamed at him.  
  
"What does what mean?" Gourry spoke. (Lina walks over and kicks him in the b@!!$.)  
  
"Next time you want to speak, Gourry, SHUT UP !!!! Now, Zelgadis continue."  
  
"Well, we're all pieces in a game and someone is moving us around. He, or maybe she, is playing against another player. It's the usual Good vs. Evil plot thing, and well, only certain pieces on the board know about it. All the opposing pieces know about it already, but our 'King' had decided to withhold that information until now, and has allowed me to give it to you. Now I suppose we better rescue William."  
  
"Why?" Gourry said, forgetting earlier comments from Lina.  
  
"Gourry, I'm sorry I have to do this, but I warned you to stay quiet, and you didn't. Even though Zelgadis finished his explanation, I had some questions… So now I have to Fireball you. FIREBALL!!!!" (Gourry ducks, and it misses. Fireball hits wall and is stained black in the shape of a fireball. "GOURRY!!! How many time do I have to tell you DUCKING IS CHEATING!!!"  
  
"Lina Inverse." A cool voice that, though quiet, seems to subtlety demand for attention, sounded over the room and from the doors. The group stared there to see a cloaked person (The cloak was black, and the hood was up). "The game is not over yet. Killing a dragon is not the end of it all. You have yet to capture the King and finish the match. Queen of Sorcery. Rook of Stone. Knight Light, ("Ha Ha!!" Gourry laughs, and pauses. "Wait a second!!") The Knight of Justice, Bishop of the Other World, Bishop of the Golden Wings, The Howling Pawn, and the Freaky Pawn, you must join together, and to do so, save the Bishop of the Other World!!" The cloaked figure turned around, slightly raising the cloak of the ground, and walked out the door, leaving them to the game.  
  
Zelgadis spoke up before Martina or Zangulus could complain about their status, or Lina could shout at him. "I suggest we follow his advice and rescue William."  
  
"WILLIAM'S the Bishop of the Other World!!! What other world?!?!" Lina practically roared into Zelgadis' face.  
  
"Come on…We have to hurry!! If he came to tell us we need to rescue William, we need to do it now." Zelgadis said and then ran towards the door, quickly followed by Gourry, who thought it was a game, Filia, who thought it would be best to follow Zelgadis, who was obviously more rational then Lina, Amelia, who just did it to stay with Zel, Lina, who didn't want to be left alone with Martina and Zangulus, and Martina and Zangulus, so they continue challenging.  
  
"So, Martina," Lina started while running, "Why weren't you there with Zangulus when we were all captured?"  
  
"Well, uhhh," Martina stammered. "Zangulus and I were going to approach from opposite sides of the camp. While I was waiting for the signal from Zangulus, I took assorted branches from the ground and made a picture of Zoamelgustar. Then picture then slammed into my face!!! It just rose off the ground hit my head, and fell back onto the ground in different places. I saw this as I was falling unconscious. When I woke up, I followed the tracks of those bad dudes, to you know, and I saw them enter the mountain. I came in too and the rest you know…"  
  
"Gotcha." Lina replied.  
  
"Stop. This is the Torture Chamber." Zel said. Everyone stopped except Gourry, who kept on running.   
  
"GOURRY!!!! GET BACK HERE!!!" Lina shouted down the hall. Gourry looked back and thought, yep I won the race, I did. And now, behind that door, is a prize just for me.   
  
Lina and Amelia pushed back the door while Gourry got in their way, trying to see what's inside. When the doors were finally pushed back, The Slayers Cast entered.   
  
"What a crummy prize. I expected better for winning that race." Gourry said. The Slayers Group, minus Gourry, sweat dropped.  
  
"Ssshhhhhh.. We want to sneak in on our 'hosts' and rescue William. Not tell our position to the whole bandit gang, and get attacked at every turn!" Zelgadis whispered.  
  
The group snuck along the torture chamber, looking for any signs of William. All they found was some blood over by the Rack. Zelgadis came over and sniffed it. "Yes, this was William's. And he felt a lot of pain, but he gave no information." The group stared at him."  
  
Lina spoke for them. "You got all that from just sniffing some blood?!?!"  
  
"I'm part demon remember. Demons feed off pain. They also have great smelling devices. I just only use that part of my heritage when I need too, such as now, when finding our Bishop of the Other World."  
  
"Over here guys!! A secret passage!! They must have know we were coming and left!!" Zangulus cried from the other side of the chamber. The Slayers joined Zangulus by the passage, and ,one by one, entered it.  
  
A/N: Oooh!! I'm leaving you in the lurch!!! Well, they've got to find that Bishop of the Light, otherwise, that's one more piece they've lost. Just a recap, but The Queen of Sorcery is obviously Lina. The Rook of Stone is Zelgadis. Knight Light is Gourry. Amelia, sadly, is a knight, the Knight of Justice. ("YEAH!!" Amelia yells) You should all know by now that the Bishop of the Other World is William; and the Bishop with the Golden Wings, is of course Filia. The Howling Pawn is Zangulus and the Freaky Pawn is Martina. ("HEY!!! How dare you call me freaky!" Martina says.) Also, I would like to tell you some addition information on the opposing side. Xellos, we already know is a knight. One dragon was a pawn, now captured. Rezo was a bishop, but was destroyed (Kopii counted as getting a pawn to the other side and changing it into Rezo.) Gaav was a rook, now captured. Phibrizzo, because of his stature is sadly a (captured) pawn. Well, that's all the information I'm giving in this chapter. (This chapter had 1190 words in it.) 


	11. Shyphiel

A/N: Well, I finally got around to writing Chapter 11 of A Whole New World… It took me a while to think of an idea for this chapter… but I finally got it… So here it is… Chapter 11.. And I dedicate it to the person who helped me, not by giving me the idea, but helping me to think of it, CrimsonFire…  
  
Disclaimer: Slayers is not owned by this author… The owner just writes about it… So forget asking if he does…  
  
Chapter Eleven: Sylphiel  
  
"Over here guys!! A secret passage!! They must have know we were coming and left!!" Zangulus cried from the other side of the chamber. The Slayers joined Zangulus by the passage, and ,one by one, entered it.  
  
Before The Slayers group was a passage. Gourry stepped forward. Zelgadis stopped him. "Don't do that… Look down." Gourry and the group looked in front of him. A trip wire. Who knows what it would have done.  
  
Xellos appeared out of nowhere. "Hmmm… I wonder what this does? Gourry!! Why don't you find out?" Xellos floated over and pushed him over. Gourry fell on the wire. A loud crashing noise was heard directly behind the group. The secret entrance had closed. A rock was in blocking it.   
  
"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!!!!!!" Lina screamed at him.  
  
"Why would a little flat-chested girl want such information? Does she want a wawee pop?" Xellos replied. He held up a red, large, cherry lollipop. Lina didn't know what to do. Should she take the (drools) or should she smash Xellos? *Drool* or Hit Xellos? "Lina, I know you're having problems deciding what to do… So I'll tell you what you should do…." Xellos floats over to Lina and whispers in her ear. "Sore wa himitsu desu." Xellos then floated a bit over, kissed her, and disappeared. He had taken the 'wawee pop' with him.  
  
"ARGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lina roared. "WHERE THE H-LL ARE YOU?!?!?!?!? COME BACK HERE!!!!" Lina's enthusiasm spread to Filia.   
  
"XELLOS!!!!! HOW DARE YOU TORMENT HUMAN BEINGS!!!!! MONSTER!!!! BAKA-HENTAI!!!! NAMAGOMI!!!!!!" Filia shouted while Lina continued.  
  
Xellos appeared again over Lina's head and dropped the lollypop on her hair. "Hear you go…"  
  
"YEAH!!!!" Lina tried to pull it off her head… It wouldn't budge…  
  
"It's a magical wawee pop, that sticks to whatever it touches… except Mazoku!" Xellos grinned. "See ya!" Xellos departed yet again…  
  
Shyphiel, appeared out from out of the passage further on.. "GOURRY-SAMA!!!!" She ran over to him and picked him up. "GOURRY, GOURRY, GOURRY!!!!"  
  
"Shyphiel, where did you come from?" Zelgadis asked.  
  
Shyphiel, still holding Gourry, stopped jumping. "Oh… well… uhhh… Well, you see, There was this guy in a black cloak, and he said to come to this passage… He like hovered over the floor, and no one noticed us. He led me here, and disappeared. I went down that passage, and I went around in circles it seems, and ended up here, again."  
  
"Come here, Shyphiel. I need you to help Lina… For Gourry.." Zelgadis said.  
  
"GOURRY!!!" Shyphiel skipped over to Zelgadis and listened as he whispered in her ear. She nodded occasionally. Shyphiel nodded one last time, and walked over to Lina. She put her hands together and aimed at the lollypop. "FLARE CARROT!!" The lollypop evaporated, and the stick fell on the ground.  
  
"Sylphiel, I suggest you run." Zangulus said.   
  
"SHYPHIEL!!! HOW DARE YOU GET RID OF MY LOLLY POP!!!" Lina screamed at her… Shyphiel ran into the passage… Lina following… The group, not wanting to get separated, followed them…  
  
A/N: Awww… Lina wost a wawee pop… how sad… Well, that's the end of Chapter Eleven. I do hope you enjoyed it… Well… Please review!!! 


End file.
